Amor Mascarado
by Srta Jessy Hyuuga
Summary: Hyuuga Hiashi resolve fazer um baile de máscaras, em prol de encontrar uma noiva para seu sobrinho e um noivo para sua filha mais velha. Mas quem quer ir ao baile tem que permanecer na cidade durante um mês, ou seja, até o final do prazo para o matrimonio
1. Trailer

Eles foram obrigados

**Resumo:**

_Hyuuga Hiashi resolve fazer um baile de máscaras, em prol de encontrar uma noiva para seu sobrinho e um noivo para sua filha mais velha. Mas quem quer ir ao baile tem que permanecer na cidade durante um mês, ou seja, até o final do prazo para o matrimonio de ambos. Kazekage resolve levar seu filho, Sabaku no Gaara, porque este fora convidado e como educação nada mais pode ser feito além do rapaz ir._

**Eles foram obrigados a casar...**

_-Vocês têm um mês._

_-Um mês?_

_-Só isso?_

**Os dias se passavam...**

_-Eu tenho menos de um mês!_

_-E desde quando isso é problema meu?_

**E o baile chegava...**

_-Por que raios eu tenho que ir?_

_-Porque pra você herdar o reino terá que ter uma noiva._

_-Como assim?_

_-Sem noiva, sem se tornar Kazekage._

**As expectativas cresciam...**

_-Quem será que Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata escolherão pra casar?_

_-Provavelmente ela será escolhida e ele escolherá._

_-É verdade, normalmente os homens têm mais liberdade pra escolhas._

**Escolhas nem sempre são fáceis...**

_-Ainda acho que você deveria ir Tenten._

_-Pra que? É o noivado dele._

_-Por isso mesmo._

_-Como assim?_

_-Justamente porque é o noivado dele que você deveria ir._

_-Mas por que razão achas isso?_

_-Porque sei que o ama, e te aconselho: Se não quiser perdê-lo, vá._

**Eles seguiram as certas?**

_-Eu não quero ir._

_-Mas vai._

_-Mas ela não é pra mim, somos muito diferentes!_

_-Quer perder o reino?_

_-Talvez seja melhor, até._

**Tudo depende do ponto de vista.**

_-Se olharmos por esse lado, veremos as alternativas incorretas. Mas se virmos por outro, estaremos seguindo a verdadeira resposta._

_-Mas como saberemos qual é a certa ?_

_-Faça o que o seu coração mandar._

**E eles seguiram o que o coração manda?**

_-É claro que não!_

_-Será??_

_-Bem..._

**Talvez sim...**

_-Afinal, você precisa._

_-É, mas..._

**Talvez não...**

_-...se eu continuar assim eu não irei a lugar nenhum._

_-E quem disse que precisa ir mais longe do que já foi?_

**O baile chega...**

" _Enfim chegou...E agora?!"_

"_Céus, o que eu vou fazer??"_

**A noite surpreende a todos...**

_-Não esperava te ver aqui hoje._

_-É porque nem eu esperava estar aqui hoje._

**O coração de gelo, digo, areia será finalmente conquistado?**

_-A doçura do olhar dela faz o meu coração bater mais forte._

_Ele sussurrou ao ver a linda moça no vestido branco com detalhes em azul descer do "palco"._

**E as brigas, iram embora depois de tantas magoas?**

_-Me perdoe. Fui totalmente insano por ter agido assim._

_-Tudo bem...digamos que eu também não estava em sã consciência._

**Entre duas pedras pode nascer uma flor...**

_-Ta vendo? Eu te avisei que ia se machucar!_

_-Oh! Desculpe por não tê-la ouvido, nobre senhorita._

**E porque entre uma amizade não pode nascer um amor?**

_-Porque isso é impossível._

_-Nada é impossível._

**Basta acreditar no seu propósito...**

_-EU VOU NESSA FESTA NEM QUE SEJA A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA!_

_-Isso ai! Agora sim é a garota que eu conheço!_

**E ele se tornará realmente verdadeiro...**

_-Eu não acredito nisso._

_-Pois deveria! Isso é o que me mantém viva._

**Nada vem até você sem sacrifício. As grandes batalhas foram vencidas por aqueles que deram o melhor de si e deram suas vidas pra fazer desse mundo um lugar melhor. Se você é fraco demais pra fazer o mesmo por você e pela sua vida, acredito que seu sacrifício não lhe renderá nada, mas se você for capaz de lutar por aquilo que acredita será fielmente recompensado. **

"_O futuro está próximo. Quando olho a minha volta vejo um mundo totalmente diferente daquele que eu vi quando era jovem. Está na hora de você aprender o que é ser responsável por algo que você cativou e por alguém a quem você deve ser leal e companheiro pelo resto de sua vida"_

_Hyuuga Hiashi, conversando com seu sobrinho. _

"_Amor é quando só de você ouvir o nome de determinada pessoa e sente o seu coração disparar. É sentir seu estomago embrulhar só de olhá-la, e também, sentir que não pode viver sem um sorriso. É querer estar com esta pessoa, mesmo que sem falar nada, apenas para olhar em seus olhos e ter o prazer de dizer que a ama."_

_Hyuuga Hinata, conversando com Sabaku no Gaara._

Percorra seus sonhos, fazendo deles uma realidade.

_Amor mascarado_

_Porque não é um simples nome, é o disfarce do amor. Ninguém sabe o que pode encontrar por debaixo da máscara. _

_Resumo: Eles foram obrigados a se casarem, senão nada de herdar a herança da família._


	2. A carta

A carta

_**A carta**_

"_Caro Kazekage da Suna._

_No próximo mês estarei fazendo um baile de máscaras em prol de arranjar uma noiva para meu sobrinho e um noivo para minha filha mais velha. Peço a sua compreensão e atenção para minhas próximas palavras: se vier ao baile, tem que permanecer na cidade durante todo esse mês. Espero contar com a sua presença e de seu filho._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Hyuuga Hiashi."_

O homem analisou a carta pela décima vez.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Entre. –ele disse simplesmente ao ouvir as batidas.

-Mandou me chamar? –um ruivo adentrou a porta e o mais velho fez sinal para o rapaz sentar-se.

-Sim meu filho. –ele largou a carta em cima da mesma e olhou-o. –viajaremos hoje a noite para Konoha.

-Konoha? Que faremos lá?

-Leia a carta.

Enquanto o ruivo lia a carta o mais velho analisava-o.

O rapaz tinha agora 22 anos e os olhos não tinham mais aquela ânsia de matar.

-Mas...quem é a filha mais velha dele?

-Hyuuga Hinata.

_Hinata..._pensou ele._ Da última vez que a vi ela estava lutando com o primo, o tal do Neji._

-Não quero ir.

-Você tem que ir.

-Por que raios eu tenho que ir?

-Porque pra você herdar o reino terá que ter uma noiva.

-Como assim?

-Sem noiva, sem se tornar Kazekage.

Ele parou pra pensar.

_Agora ele me pegou. _Pensou mal humorado.

-Vou arrumar as minhas coisas.

Disse o ruivo saindo da sala e o pai sorriu. Sabia que o convenceria se pusesse em jogo seu lugar como próximo Kazekage.

X.-X-X

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Entre.

Neji entrou na sala destinada a reuniões familiares e viu que Hinata chegara antes dele.

Ele a observou antes de sentar-se ao lado dela. Era uma moça bonita de 21anos e um corpo bem feito. Deixara de ser muito tímida para ser uma menina mais decidida e ousada.

-O que houve?

-Faremos um baile de máscaras no mês que vem.

-Para que papai? –perguntou Hinata enquanto ajeitava a franja que lhe caia sobre os olhos.

-Para você e Neji arranjarem noivos.

-Mas...estamos bem solteiros, não é Hinata? –perguntou Neji olhando a prima de lado.

-Claro.

-A questão não é se estão bem ou não, e sim que logo herdaram o que eu tenho e preciso que tenham com quem dividir a responsabilidade.

-Mas eu herdarei a primeira família e o Neji a segunda. Dividiremos as responsabilidades.

-Você precisa de alguém que administre os negócios Hinata. O seu futuro marido, que cuidará disso.

- Oras quanto machismo! Só porque sou mulher você não quer me passar o poder de nosso clã! –Ela levantou-se derrubando a cadeira pra trás.

-Sente-se minha filha. A questão não é machismo, é pelo simples fato que você não dará conta sozinha.

-E o senhor acha que eu sou o que?? Uma mulher tem tanto direito de governar quanto um homem! A quinta Hokage é a Tsunade uma M-U-L-H-E-R!

-Você é muito frágil para governar sozinha, assim como julgo Neji como um rapaz que também precisa de uma mulher para orientá-lo. O trabalho de uma mulher é orientar e o de um homem cumprir a orientação. Se você não tiver um homem pra orientar você terá que orienta e cumprir e fazer os dois será mais difícil para você!

Ela engoliu as palavras do pai e sentou-se novamente.

-Somos obrigados então?

-Com certeza.

-Quanto tempo teremos?

-Vocês têm um mês.

-Um mês?

-Só isso?

-Sim, só isso. Então acho bom que comecem a procurar logo, antes que seja tarde demais para procurar.

Aquilo era o fim da reunião civilizada. Os dois primos se levantaram e saíram da sala.

Tinham uma 'missão' importantíssima.


	3. Como se eu pudesse esquecer

Como se eu pudesse esquecer

_**Como se eu pudesse esquecer**_

Amanheceu com uma rapidez incrível e Gaara se viu na cidade de Konoha, a cidade que evitara desde os dezesseis anos, ainda se perguntando o porquê de ter sido convidado.

-Ficaremos, provavelmente, hospedados na casa do Hiashi.

-Por quê?

-Se fomos convidados por ele, nada como uma boa educação para ele nos acolher na casa.

-Ainda acho uma perda de tempo.

-Você não deveria achar nada, talvez se torne o noivo dela. –um brilho estranho passou pelo olhar do Kazekage.

-Noivo de quem, Hinata? –ele pos a língua pra fora num sinal de nojo. –ela deve me odiar.

Dez minutos depois eles se encontravam na sala de reuniões com o Hiashi.

-... é realmente um prazer termos sido convidados para esse baile, não é meu filho?

-Fale por você... -sussurrou mal-educado e recebendo um beliscão 'discreto' do pai. - É CLARO!

Ele gritou massageando o local machucado.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Sim?? –chamou o Hyuuga.

-Mandou me chamar papai? –perguntou a linda garota de olhos perolados e cabelo azul entrando na sala

-Sim querida. –Os três homens levantaram para cumprimentá-la. O mais jovem estava especialmente estupefato com a beleza da moça. –Como deve se lembrar, esse é Gaara do Deserto e o homem que o acompanha é o Kazekage da Suna.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Kazekage. -Ele beijou a mão dela num sinal de cumprimento que se deve a uma dama. –Prazer em revê-lo Gaara.

Ele não respondeu, estava chocado demais e seu queixo estava praticamente no chão. Até receber um cutucão chamativo do pai e ir dar um beijo na mão da moça, mas ao contrário do que esperava, recebeu um caloroso abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

-Pensei que não ia mais voltar a Konoha. –Disse ela um pouco corada.

-É... Eu não ia, mas... as circunstâncias 'meio' que me obrigaram –_"Se eu soubesse que você estava tão linda assim, eu teria vindo pulando pra cá, mas também não sou adivinha!"_ ele pensou segurando o riso.

-Aaaaaaah... -ela sorriu envergonhada. _"Será que ele veio aqui obrigado? É claro, de bom grado que não seria!"._ – Bem a decisão foi de meu pai, eu não tive nada a ver com isso.

-É eu sei. –Ele pôs as mãos no bolso.

Os dois adultos sorriram ao ver a cena. Hinata tinha o rosto levemente corado e fazia o movimento com as mãos quando estava envergonhada. Gaara tinha as mãos no bolso e o rosto levemente corado também e se mostrava um pouco sem jeito.

-Hinata, por que não mostra os aposentos do Gaara? –Perguntou Hiashi sorrindo sugestivamente. (N/Jessy: Okay, eu pensei merda oO')

-C-Claro. –Ela foi saindo da sala carregando com dificuldade a mala dele.

-Deixe que eu levo. –ele retirou a mala das mãos da mulher e a carregava com se fosse uma pena na própria mão. Eles foram andando até o quarto.

-É aqui. –Ela disse abrindo a porta e ele pode ver como os aposentos da casa eram grandes.

-Ah, sim obrigado. –Disse ele enquanto entrava e jogava a mala na cama.

-Bem, eu já vou indo.

-Então ta. –antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta o rapaz já havia tirado a camisa e estava procurando algo na mochila. _"MEU DEUS, QUE TÓRAX É ESSE!!"_ pensou ela.

X-X-X

Neji andava furioso pela rua. Tinha que arranjar uma noiva e tinha um mês pra isso. Como ia conseguir? Foi sem rumo até ouvir gritarem seu nome.

-Yo Neji! –uma voz feminina o trouxe de volta do mundo dos pensamentos.

-Yo Ino. –ele respondeu desanimado.

-Que aconteceu? –perguntou ela.

-Nada.

-Quem nada é peixe, aconteceu alguma coisa sim.

-Não é nada de grave.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro.

-Então ta... A Tenten tava te procurando.

-Tenten?? –Ele perguntou meio assustado.

-É, por que algum problema?

-Não nenhum. Onde ela está? –Perguntou sem aparentemente dar importância. Mas isso claro, era só aparentemente, porque por dentro ele se perguntava: _"Que raios aquela LOUCA quer comigo??"_

-Ela foi até aquela lanchonete ali. –ela apontou para um lugar um pouco longe de onde estavam. A preguiça tomou conta do corpo dele, mas resolveu ir.

"_Depois do dia em que ela me disse que jamais falaria comigo novamente, isso é realmente uma façanha"_

/Flashback/

Neji tinha acabado de treinar quando Tenten se vira e olha na cara dele, simplesmente do nada dizendo:

-Nunca mais vou te procurar ou falar com você novamente, seu Hyuuga imbecil! 

Após isso, a garota saíra correndo pela mata, sem deixar vestígios.

/Fim do Flashback/

Ele se despediu de Ino e foi andando pela rua abaixo.

-Tenten? –Ele chamou.

-Neji? –Ela chamou de volta, virando-se e encontrando com aqueles olhos perolados do Hyuuga.

-Você estava me procurando... Para?

-É que... Eu queria saber se podíamos voltar a treinar como fazíamos quando éramos mais novos.

-Para? -_"Para... para... ele está me irritando! O próximo para que ele me disser eu MATO ele viu??" _Pensou ela.

-Para eu voltar a minha velha forma e me acostumar novamente a lutar.

-Hum... Acho que podemos sim. –Ele pareceu considerar a idéia.

"_Ufa... ainda bem que ele não disse Para!"_

-Então ta. Que horas fica bom pra você? –Ela se levantou jogando a bolsa no ombro e chegando mais perto do rapaz.

"_Puxa ele cresceu muito desde os treze. To me sentindo baixinha e minúscula! Sem comentários, mas eu to de salto e ainda sou catorze centímetros mais baixa que ele ¬¬°."_

-Na mesma hora em que treinávamos. –Ele passou por trás dela e perguntou baixo no ouvido. – Você ainda se lembra?

-Como se eu pudesse esquecer. –Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

-Então até lá. Ja ne.

-Ja ne.

Ele voltou pra casa com um sorriso. Talvez não fosse tããããão ruim assim.

N/Jessy: Gente!! Olha eu aquiii Ô/ 

Viiiiiiiiiiiiu o quanto eu considero vocês e posto rapidinho?? Eu sou um anjo de pessoa (a). Ta bom... quase um anjo (6).

Beeeijiinhu e vê se vocês comentam!! 

_N/Beta: Poisé galera, eu sou a beta que vos fala, que apesar de não saber NADA sobre naruto manha a irmãzinha autora dela e betou a fic. Mas, pelo que eu li a história ta linda e eu vou querer saber logo como vai acontecer essa coisa toda. Beijos e comentem pra deixar a autora linda feliz( e assim deixar a beta feliz também :D) _


End file.
